


prepossessing enticement

by Christian_Buddha_Chips_Against_Spaghetti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, FUCK, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Super minor side character deaths, af, as, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Buddha_Chips_Against_Spaghetti/pseuds/Christian_Buddha_Chips_Against_Spaghetti
Summary: “It's hard to do your homework when your boyfriends are making out”"Wow oh ... ..." Park Chi Min said a little shy."Wow Oh," in said, without emotion."Wow Oh!" Zheng No. tin said with great excitement.





	

v  
-moe moe anime boy  
-v waking up and throwing up flowers but his visons dying so hes like “whatever dis is fine im always 80% pregnant”

Allowing his eyes to flutter open, V didn’t feel right. Something was wrong.  
He spotted blood on the ground  
He sweated then cried  
“911 whar is your emergncy”  
“IM PUKING !!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“Wa is hat flower”  
V HD HANAHAKI DISEASE:???!  
*Beep boop beep boop*  
“Moshi moshi?”  
“OTHER DUDE COME OVER !!!!!!!”””””””””  
“ARE YOY OKAYY??!”  
“OHMY GOD COME OEVERRRRR!!!”  
“DIS IS MY JAMMm!!!”  
wwdw2  
Junkook rollin ↽⇇↯↠↨↲ TO BE CONTIENUEDD!!!!! (Sponsored by Saturday) Author note: I feel so fucking high right now

**Author's Note:**

> no porn for u kiddos


End file.
